


The Shower Room

by kekneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Smut, also there's a mirror, kagune use, procrastination fic tbh, shower room steamy adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekneki/pseuds/kekneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki should've invested more into some floor mats and less into that giant fucking mirror that he doesn't even use. Until now. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shower Room

**Author's Note:**

> im a filthy fucking sinner and this is a prime example of me being up at almost 1am and procrastinating EVERYTHING
> 
> gift for natsu. filthy.
> 
> side note: something fucked up when i tried to preview it. i now have 11 drafts of this exact fic.

Kaneki’s eagerness was never taken with a grain of salt, in Hide’s eyes. The other excitedly dragged the blonde into the shower room, the door instantly shutting behind them and trapping the built-up steam inside of the room. Hide barely had his towel around his waist when Kaneki grabbed his wrist, an excited look in his eyes and blush spreading across his face. Hide’s intention was to initiate the debauchery firsthand, but Kaneki’s constantly switching disposition beat him to it.

Still, Hide didn’t mind; Kaneki’s enthusiasm was relieving, if anything. Kaneki could go without anything for a solid week, or literally live out the definition of ‘rabbits’ for a straight week. It was pretty black and white, yet it always managed to trip up Hide in some form. And yet, he didn’t mind; any time he spent with Kaneki was treasured with a heavy heart, sexual or otherwise. Hell, just _looking_ at Kaneki gave Hide’s heart that small skip in rhythm that would get his affections going. He would do anything to get Kaneki’s glance; a smile, especially.

Kaneki’s eyes darted from the foggy mirror, to the warming shower, and back to his partially covered lover. Hide’s towel was clearly falling off, but that didn’t matter; Kaneki would pull it off anyways. Hide would do the same to him, so perhaps loose towels were more of a convenience than anything. Kaneki already froze in place, embarrassed by his actions of dragging Hide in there in the first place. The muscles in his arms were already tensing up, his nervous eyes locked onto Hide’s as his face brightened up more and his teeth pressed into his lip.

Hide merely smiled at him, warmly enough to melt his own nerves. Ignoring the dropping towel, he strolled in Kaneki’s direction, stopping directly in front of him and placing his hands on Kaneki’s abdomen. He loved tracing the grooves of Kaneki’s muscles with his fingers; it had a certain satisfaction to it. Something about feeling up those spots, recognizing that Kaneki’s body was basically a canvas, his muscles only highlighting that fact. To Hide, Kaneki was a work of art in more ways than one; more ways than he could ever bring himself to describe at that moment.

His maple eyes stared up to Kaneki’s as he poked at his body, fingers tracing up to his shoulders and sliding down his arms. The small touches would ease Kaneki into the motion; it always did. Kaneki could sometimes just go at it with no issue, but when he was clearly nervous, Hide would always be there to reassure, re-establish, and double check on Kaneki’s consent. When Kaneki nodded after a few minutes, Hide’s hands rested on Kaneki’s hips, his lips pressing down by one of his collarbones. Slowly, Hide sucked and made his way up Kaneki’s neck. It was a sensitive part of the other, and more importantly; it would relax Kaneki as well. Any simple, butterfly-weight touch would put Kaneki at ease no matter what it was.

Finally, the kiss started the fire in Kaneki’s heart. He returned the gesture instantly, one hand resting on Hide’s lower back and another to the back of his head to grip his hair. Hide’s hands went to Kaneki’s sides, pushing the towel down and pulling him closer at the same time. The pressure of Kaneki’s tongue pushing through Hide’s lips meant that his nerves must’ve eased for now. Hide could relax a little, and let Kaneki take the reins for a bit until the inevitable switch.

_This is about you._

_Yeah, but I want you to feel good while you’re doing it, too._

Hide was pressed up against the wall, his leg lifted up oh-so-slightly by one of Kaneki’s hands. He had just enough room to keep himself snug in between Hide’s legs, his kagune drooping to the floor for now. The shower was still running behind them; they were _supposed_ to get clean, but that definitely didn’t work out. Kaneki ignored the noise of the water hitting the tub for the quiet mewls and whimpering escaping Hide’s lips as Kaneki’s teeth pressed on his neck. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, not this time, but just enough to mark. Kaneki was finicky about marks on Hide’s body; to him it was a subtle bit of possession within his own means, but it wasn’t anything harmful. Even if that wasn’t the case, Hide would love it anyways; the thought of having traces of Kaneki on his body would make him so giddy.

Kaneki pressed his lips near Hide’s jugular, sucking on the skin long enough to leave a larger, fresher mark on the skin. A thin line of saliva followed his mouth from leaving Hide’s body and his eyes went right back to Hide’s. Hide’s eyes were half lidded and hazy, whereas Kaneki’s were more infatuated, with even the small red pupil in a sea of black looking a bit fazed. His tongue flicked at his lips before starting another kiss, a small ache hitting his back as his kagune finally moved from the floor. One wrapped around Hide’s held-up leg, making the action a bit easier on Hide’s body and freeing Kaneki’s hand. A second tentacle lowered a bit more, creeping up beside Hide and soon up towards his inner thigh. His hands, nestled nicely on Kaneki’s lower back, pressed into him as he shuddered from the wetness of the organ. The whole kagune-use thing was still sort of new to him, especially since they were kind of terrifying to look at; but he trusted Kaneki with everything he had, body included.

The heavy breathing through his nostrils hitched as the tentacle slowly slid upwards, leading Hide to let out a groan into the continuing kiss. Kaneki opened his eyes slightly; just enough to get a look at Hide’s blushing face. The tentacle began to move slowly, the lubrication of it already dripping down to the floor. His noises were weak against Kaneki’s lips, and the kiss eventually broke. Kaneki gently nudged Hide’s head with his own in an attempt of comfort, but Hide was perfectly fine. Perhaps it was standing up that threw him off his game, but Kaneki would always be willing to adjust. The two remaining kagune sort of loafed around on either side of Kaneki, basically put on a lazy standby for the time being. Hide slowly nudged Kaneki back, clearly already overtaken by the sensation he felt already. One of the tentacles loomed back over to Kaneki, thinly adjusting and wrapping around his length as his own hand went for Hide’s. He stuck his tongue out at Hide as an invitation, and his noisy mouth met Kaneki’s once again.

The kagune eventually retracted entirely. Hide’s leg was released only for Kaneki to lift him up slightly, and now both of them loosely wrapped around Kaneki’s body. The kiss had broken again, and Hide’s hands moved from Kaneki’s lower back to pressing on his shoulders for support. The position was new, and Hide’s blushing clearly indicated he was a little nervous. Kaneki hushed and cooed in reply, low enough to not allow any future receipts. Slowly, Kaneki used his hands to lower Hide down to him, Kaneki’s cock slowly entering Hide as his fingernails dug into Kaneki’s shoulders. Kaneki was pretty strong, and with the assistance of his kagune wrapping around Hide, he could easily keep the other supported against the wall and even without it.

The movements were slow and the moans from Hide were steady. Kaneki would gently lift him and let him drop, still maintaining a stiff stance to keep it consistent. Hide’s body was slick with sweat and had almost no traction on the wall, but Kaneki didn’t mind that small struggle; it brought an interesting challenge to him. His lips pressed onto Hide’s neck with small, soft hickeys being left on his skin as a trail and reminence of his advances. Hide could only moan out in response; he was so weak under the other’s touch, he could barely keep his thoughts straight. They were all dirty, all focused on the hands that touched him, or the lips that kissed him, or the ravaging of his body in general.

Hide’s eyes wandered lazily while his breathing was labored. He managed to keep them open, only for his hazy eyesight to pick up the rather large mirror on the opposite wall, just next to the running shower. He could see the tensing muscles in Kaneki’s back, the kagune stiffly rooted into his body, his hips moving slightly as Hide was lifted… Hide had never seen it from this sort of perspective, and it flustered him just knowing that he _could_ see it. He wasn’t entirely sure if Kaneki was aware of the placement, or perhaps he was too deeply in heat to really notice.

His eyes shut again, his face turning slightly towards Kaneki to hide his view of the mirror. Kaneki’s head lifted slightly from nibbling on Hide’s neck. His eyes went to Hide’s closed ones in curiosity, his mouth lifting from Hide’s body so his forehead could press against the other’s.

“M-mmm, Hide.. .what’s wrong?” Kaneki voice was a bit raw, but the concern was obvious. His movements slowed a little; his hands went from grabbing Hide’s body to more of a caress. “S-Should I stop…?”

“N-No, Kaneki…” Hide swallowed, noises still escaping under his breath despite Kaneki’s slow movements. “The mirror… I-I can see everything…”

Kaneki raised an eyebrow, turning his head just enough to see what Hide was talking about. “O-Oh, so it is.”

“I-It’s embarrassing…”

“But you l-like looking at me, right?” Kaneki turned his head back to Hide. “You love looking at me when we’re like this.”

“N-Not when I can see myself…” Hide pouted a little, turning his head away.

“Then look at me instead.”

Hide’s eyes shot open as he felt himself being moved from the wall. Kaneki’s kagune had gently taken control, and Hide’s arms and legs instinctively loosened from Kaneki’s body so he could move. Hide’s back hit the wet, cold and tiled floor below them. In an instant, Kaneki’s face was already looming over Hide’s. Hide was a blushing mess and sweating hard from his nerves, so Kaneki’s obvious bedroom eyes weren’t doing him any justice.

His kagune went back around Hide’s body, mainly for extra closeness and snug points. Hide’s senses were already scrambled, yet Kaneki continued to push his buttons. Slowly, Kaneki balanced himself and got back to being snug in between Hide’s legs. He pushed back inside of the other; his tongue flicking out to touch Hide’s parting lips as a groan escaped. Kaneki’s hands remained on either side of Hide’s head, both stationing himself and keeping Hide from moving away as he started a kiss.

_“‘neki… why do you have that giant mirror in the bathroom?”_

_“I don’t really know… I never really use it, but it’s nifty. Sometimes I can see your reflection after showers.”_

_He would laugh. “Dude…”_

“A-Ah.. Kaneki, Kaneki…”

Hide’s eyes managed to stay open and in contact with Kaneki’s, despite other’s movements working against him. Every utter of Kaneki’s name only worked as encouragement, yet Hide couldn’t keep his mouth shut for his own good. Kaneki didn’t mind it at all; his smile would grow slightly wider each time it happened. Kaneki would either be occupied with a kiss to catch Hide’s moans, or letting his teeth trace around Hide’s neck to leave his mark. Either way, his attention was all thrown at Hide without a moment of hesitation, though Hide would never admit to loving it as much as he did.

The mirror still stood; through his peripheral vision, Kaneki could just about see his own hips thrust and Hide’s slight movement to each pound. It was a bit enticing to Kaneki; it was like a whole other perspective of just _seeing Hide_. That’s all Kaneki really cared about; he’d sacrifice his own dignity just to look at Hide’s flushed, contorted expressions or the slight jolts and twitches from his body as Kaneki touched him. He broke the current kiss, his eyes slowly moving to the mirror as he went a little harder. Hide’s mouth was just about in Kaneki’s ear while his eyes gently focused on the mirror.

Of course Hide was going to catch wind to what was going on. He never saw Kaneki as the exhibitionist type, but he was definitely a Hide type. Hide pouted, trying to get Kaneki’s purest attention _directly_ to himself instead of to some shitty mirror. He could feel Kaneki purposely sliding his body on the floor to try and angle his view better, yet Hide had no power to stop him. The restraints of the kagune were obvious, but Hide’s body in general was unresponsive from the ecstasy.

Hide shut his eyes again; his own reflection was in sight. “K-Kaneki…”

“Mmm?”

“The mirror…”

“H-Hide… let me enjoy you from every angle I can.”

That last statement sent a shudder down Hide’s spine. It was a significantly lower and more sensitive whisper; enough to make Hide’s muscles melt down the rest of the way. His arms were wrapped weakly around Kaneki’s neck, but his fingers had to lock together so they wouldn’t fall. He already felt the soreness in his hips, but he wasn’t finished yet. He ignored the slight view of his reflection and focused on gaining Kaneki’s attention by being demanding. _F-Faster, ‘neki… c’mon. P-Please go harder…_.

Kaneki would easily succumb to the weak words; only because his sole idea was to please Hide. He looked forward to Hide climaxing, the brief couple of minutes that would only be filled with their exchanged breaths and the sound of the shower still going, and the following short clean up and bed time. Maybe not for sleep, but Kaneki wouldn’t be fully against just shoving his face into Hide’s stomach for comfort. Still, through these fluffy low-priority thoughts, Kaneki’s eyes remained on the mirror. He could catch the slight reaction of Hide’s body as Kaneki moved his hips. The light smacking noise it made, completely in sync with the contact itself, made Kaneki’s skin crawl. Although it was painful to tear away, he needed the taste of Hide in his mouth, pronto.

He was caught off guard by the sudden increase, but Hide didn’t mind at all. He didn’t mind the rough movements or Kaneki’s teeth almost cutting his lips out of excitement. The taste of blood in his mouth would be nothing new to him anyways, so he would only embrace and welcome it. Kaneki made more of an effort to keep a grip on Hide, through both his hands and kagune, so he wouldn’t slide on the wet floor anymore. He had to imagine it was uncomfortable, but it wasn’t like Hide could point it out anyways. Though the traction to the floor was weak, Kaneki managed to keep his movements steady and consistent for the other to make up for earlier.

Despite that, though, Kaneki’s eyes still guiltily set on the mirror. He was tempted to pick Hide back up, press his back right against the glass and go for it; but he knew Hide wouldn’t approve of it, especially so late. Kaneki could already feel Hide getting tighter again, so it wasn’t something to try. Their mouths parted only for a second; just enough time for Kaneki to readjust his legs before continue his faster thrusting (no, really; his knees were sliding on the floor at this point, and perhaps he should invest in some fuckin’ mats or something). It was a little of a struggle, but worth the sacrifice.

At that moment, Kaneki managed to catch a small glimpse of what he would normally miss. The mirror, now basically beside him at almost the perfect angle, caught Hide’s back arching _just_ the slightest bit as his orgasm hit him. Kaneki would’ve never noticed it before, but it was oddly satisfying. As Hide moaned into his mouth, Kaneki registered the desperate rolls of Hide’s own hips as he tried to ride out his high. Kaneki complied with thrusting only a tad bit faster to satisfy; he didn’t want to over-stimulate the other. Those small details alone, and being absolutely certain that Kaneki himself caused that to happen, was enough for him to finish a few moments afterwards. It was beyond satisfying knowing that he had control over Hide like that. Not in a malicious way, but in a loving way.

_“You know, you’re cute when you squirm like that. Let me go down on you again.”_

_“Eugh… are you kidding? I can’t handle it when you look at me like that…”_

Kaneki’s kagune retracted and disappeared as he calmed down and slowed his own pulse. His eye returned to normal, and back to Hide’s immediate attention. Their lips finally separated as Kaneki pulled out, definitely feeling the need for a long put-off shower. Hide remained on his back, catching his breath with his mouth wide open. Kaneki couldn’t help but smile at his newfound discovery, as well as just to Hide in general. Hide’s eyes, though partially closed, showed some slight annoyance.

“D-Dude.. that mirror’s out of here tomorrow.”

“Have a little faith, Hide. I’d rather look at the real thing anyways.”


End file.
